


Slowly Falling Heals Over Head 4 U

by AishiCc



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kaiba Bros, M/M, Male Slash, Mokuba Needs A Hug, Slash, puppy, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Jounouchi gives Mokuba a ride on a rainy day and his big brother is not all that happy to come home to a blond raiding his fridge. Also there is a puppy, who is supper cute.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Kaiba Mokuba, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 4





	Slowly Falling Heals Over Head 4 U

I seemed to have been on a Puppy + Kaiba brothers + Jounouchi = Gold kick at some point since this is a second out of three that was posted on FFN back in the day. I hope it goes over well.

 **War** **N** **in** **G** **s** : Yaoi, Cutesy moments mixed with a lot of Jounouchi vs. Kaiba moments, puppy, I was so mean to Mokuba I'm sorry little buddy.

**Aishi Say**

_"They're friends...They love contradictions...They thrive on challenge...They flourish on conflict..." "Then why are they friends?" "Who else are you going to fight with if not your friends?"_

Juggler & Alexander - ST:TNG. Tell me I'm wrong using this for those two? If you think so have you seen the show at all?

****whimperwhimperwhimperwhimperwhimperwhimper** **

Mokuba walked down the rain darken sidewalk dark blue duster held closed tightly with one hand a black umbrella held in the other. People paid him no mind as they walked along lost in their own little worlds and that was just fine with him. As long the world focused on solely on his brother he was free from the spotlight and pass unnoticed among people.' _I wish I knew what is wrong with him lately. He's been moody, spacey, and I know he hasn't been sleeping much._ _'_ He sighed softly. ' _I almost wish he was working on some new toy...maybe he's just thinking one u_ p.' He sighed again before a faint whimper caught his attention. Attracted by the sound he fallowed it to near by alleyway and a soaked brown box. Dark blue eyes peered inside curiously only to blink. A single water logged koinu was curled up in a tight ball shriving pathetically against the harsh chill. The whimpering creature was so soaked threw it was imposable to tell his original color. "Aw poor little thing no one wanted you either." Mokuba whispered softly crouching down and shielding the koinu from the rain.

"I know how that feels, to feel so unwanted all you can do is cry. Seto is the only person who ever wanted me but now I have Yugi and the others so I'm not so alone anymore. I'm Mokuba Kaiba." The shriving koinu looked up at him soft blown eyes focused on him little tail wagged weakly. "Why wouldn't someone want someone as sweet as you?" Mokuba asked carefully lifting the koinu from his puddle and cradled the shriving thing with one arm. "Aw don't be afraid little guy I won't hurt you, you know that right?" The koinu snuggled against him shriving less. "That's a good boy. I really wish I could keep you but Niisama..." A soft whimper tore at his young heart cutting him off. "Don't worry I'll protect you." He promised closing his eyes.

****whimperwhimperwhimperwhimperwhimperwhimper** **

Jounouchi smiled to himself as he cruised along mostly empty streets the rain had let up for the moment at lest and he was enjoying it. A dark brown eye caught a glimpse of someone familiar as he shot pass. ' _Mokuba?!_ _'_ Doing a quick U turn Jounouchi slowed parking near the alley. "Yo kid that you?" He called slipping off his helmet and walking up behind him "Yo Mokuba?"

"Jounouchi?!" Mokuba exclaimed half turning. The taller youth was dressed in his normal jeans and white and blue tee, leather jacket, and a friendly smile.

"The one and only kid." He greeted with his trademark casual and carefree manner. "I thought that was you. So whatcha doin' out here all alone?"

"Just walking," Mokuba answered absently.

Jounouchi nodded, sometimes you just felt like going for a walk, "Oh cool. What's that you got there hun?"

Mokuba stood turning the rest of the way around reviling the koinu, "No one wanted him."

Jounouchi blinked down at the sad looking Kaiba. "So, just take him home."

"Niisama…" Mokuba trailed off looking away.

"Would Fangs really kick the poor little guy back out into the streets?" Jounouchi asked half of him figured Kaiba just might.

Mokuba bit his lip, "Well..."

"Look if he says no you can keep the mutt at my place how's that?" Jounouchi offered feeling bad for the kid and the puppy.

"Really Jounouchi?" Mokuba perked up, Jounouchi was as honest as Yugi.

"Sure thing kid," Jounouchi assured him ruffling his hair. "I ain't canine phobic like Fangsy Wangsy." He teased smiling. "Hop on kid I'll take ya home before Fangs freaks." Mokuba fallowed Jounouchi slipping on behind him snapping the spare helmet on. "Just slip the little guy in my pocket then hold on."

Mokuba wrapped his arms around the blond's waist careful of the koinu, "Arigato Jounouchi."

Jounouchi smiled, "Aw it's nothin'. You're a sweat kid just like Yugi. You ready?"

"Yeah," Mokuba answered.

"Ok home it is!...Um which way is it?" Jounouchi frowned not sure exactly where the Kaib's mansion was from where they were.

Mokuba laughed softly, "Straight ahead for now Jounouchi."

"Right,” Jounouchi nodded. “Hang on tight now I'd hate to lose you ** **.**** "

****whimperwhimperwhimperwhimperwhimperwhimper** **

Jounouchi whistled looking up, "Damn, big house."

"Come inside?" Mokuba offered used to the house.

"You sure?" Jounouchi asked frowning down at the kid, he had not expected an invite.

"Yes. A snack is the lest I could do for the ride," That and Niisama would still be at the meeting.

"Food does sound good," Jounouchi admitted fallowing Mokuba inside looking around.

"Feel free to help yourself the kitchen's that way," Mokuba nodded trusting Jounouchi would be all right on his own for a little while.

"Dude feel free to call me for a ride anytime!" Jounouchi called as Mokuba smiled heading up stairs.

****whimperwhimperwhimperwhimperwhimperwhimper** **

Mokuba fished drying the koinu before wrapping him in a warm sky-blue towel. "There all better. I hope Niisama won't be too mad about this." He glanced over at a nearby clock. "Time sure does fly hun?" The koinu barked softly in response. "Smart boy." He looked up when he heard his brother's motorcycle. "Oh no Jounouchi! Come on. There will be a lot of yelling over this one but don't worry Seto yells a lot. You'll get use to it."

****whimperwhimperwhimperwhimperwhimperwhimper** **

"Finally back Mokuba? Is this slice of triple layer chocolate cake off limits? No? _Good_." Jounouchi set it down next to a Live Wire Dew on the counter. "Um hello...oh shit?!" Jounouchi froze closing the door. Seto Kaiba glared at him arms crossed hair dripping looking very, very, very mad. "Um...Hiya Kaiba." ' _I'm in trouble._ _'_

"Why are you here? Answer me!" Kaiba demanded voice a low growl.

"I brought Mokuba home and he offered me a snack Ok? I swear so calm down huh?" Jounouchi brought his hands up not sure if he was going to need to defend himself.

Dark blue eyes narrowed, "Spare me Mutt!" Kaiba snapped in no mood to be told to calm down let alone by Jounouchi.

"Niisama?" Mokuba shouted.

"Mokuba?" Kaiba called turning as his little brother ran into the room.

"Niisama please don't be mad? Jounouchi was telling the truth." Mokuba informed him breathlessly. "I'm _so_ sorry I know you hate him but he's my friend and... _please_ don't hurt him?" He pleaded tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kaiba dropped to one knee before his little brother hands on his trembling shoulders, eyes wavering. "Oh Moki don't cry Ok? I don't hate Jounouchi. I promise I won't hurt him." Jounouchi frowned at the two Kaiba. Mokuba was sniffing afraid he'd be hurt and his brother look hurt and Jounouchi wasn't sure if it was simply because Mokuba was crying or not. He had never seen that expression on Kaiba before but he knew how it felt to have a sobbing younger sibling before him. ' _Kaiba_ _doesn’t_ _hate me?!...woah_.'

"Oh Niisama," Mokuba cried collapsing in to his brother embrace only to jump back suddenly as if shocked.

Kaiba blinked at him in concern, "Mokuba what?!"

Mokuba held up the koinu. "No one wanted him. He was alone in the rain crying." The koinu looked up at Kaiba blinking. "Please? He can help protect me when he's older and..."

"Moki?" Kaiba said softly cutting his brother's rambling off.

"Yes?" Mokuba asked sniffing unsure.

"You had a yes at no one wanted him," Kaiba answered smiling.

"Really?!" Mokuba squealed happily.

"You know I can't deny you anything when your hearts set on it." Mokuba smiled hugging his brother again careful of the puppy. Kaiba hugged him back before focusing on Jounouchi. "As for you _Jounouchi,_ " He started as he stood. ' _Oh here we go_.' "You can have the cake."

Jounouchi blinked holding onto the counter for support, "No joke?"

"You helped Mokuba," Kaiba explained evenly.

"I got a little sis so I know how it is," Jounouchi couldn't blame Kaiba for being protective of Mokuba.

Kaiba nodded, "So you do. Does she know you're here?"

"She's over at Tea's," Jounouchi answered with a little shrug.

"I see," Kaiba was not surprised he knew Yugi's little friends liked to travel in packs.

"Jounouchi you should stay here?" Mokuba decided nodding to himself.

"Nani?!" Kaiba and Jounouchi chorused before blinking at each other.

"It's getting late and it's nasty outside. Please Niisama?" Mokuba begged putting on his best puppy dog face.

Kaiba frowned at him. "Do not look at me like _that_." He ordered half-heartily before sighing in defeat. "Fine, you win just stop that all right?" Mokuba nodded smiling. Kaiba sighed turning to look at Jounouchi, "You aren't worried about me killing you in your sleep are you?"

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, "Thank you _oh so much_ for that pleasant thought there Fangs."

"He's just teasing Jounouchi," Mokuba assured his friend.

"Yeah, well, so _not_ funny. Ok I guess I'll stay. Tomorrow you should take the pup to the vet spending a day out in the rain can't be too good for you human or not." Jounouchi new rain made people sick so why not dogs.

"I will Jounouchi." Mokuba turned to look at his brother and frowned. Kaiba was standing there arms crossed looking at nothing. "You all right Niisama?" He asked concerned, Seto zoning was not a normal thing.

"Hmm...Oh I'm fine," Kaiba dismissed unconcerned.

"Niisama," Mokuba protested.

"I'm just tired it's been a long week," Kaiba assured his little brother, it was nothing for him to worry about.

Mokuba nodded, Seto had been busy that week so he would need some sleep, "Then go get some sleep I'll look after Jounouchi."

Kaiba frowned looking at his brother for a moment as if he was going to argue but in the end he sighed, "You win again Mokuba."

Mokuba smiled, "Good night Niisama."

"Goodnight Moki, Jounouchi," Kaiba called over his shoulder as he turned and walked off.

"He looked beat. I guess being that arrogant and angry all the time must be exhausting,” Jounouchi commented frowning, it did make him wonder.

Mokuba frowned in concern, "He's probably just working on some new toy."

"Toy huh? It has been awhile since he's showed anything new off." Jounouchi had enjoyed the VR world more before it started trying to kill him, and duel disks were also fun when life and death weren't involved.

"Yes. Jounouchi how is everyone?" Mokuba was curious about everyone, he really missed not having them around.

"Oh they're just fine kid. You're really worried aren't you?" Mokuba was an expressive kid and he really wasn't trying to hide it.

"You know how stubborn Niisama is," Mokuba stated knowing that was enough.

"Yeah,” Jounouchi nodded anyone who knew Kaiba knew he was stubborn. “I'm sure he'll behave himself tomorrow." Mokuba smiled at the teasing. "Cheer up kid his stubbornness is one of charms."

"You really think so?!" Mokuba asked blinking up at him

Jounouchi grinned, "Yeah, but no telling now." He placed a finger in front his lips winking.

Mokuba grinned, "I won't Jounouchi. Will you do something for me?"

"Sure kid if I can, name it?" Jounouchi was curious and Mokuba was pretty reasonable most of the time.

"Can you try not to get on his nerves tomorrow?" Mokuba didn't want to offend his friend but he also didn't want Seto upset.

"Don't worry kid I'll be the best little koinu," Jounouchi assured him. "Come on after dinner snack time. You think the pup likes cake?"

****whimperwhimperwhimperwhimperwhimperwhimper** **

Jounouchi smiled as he flopped down on the bed arms behind his head. He had always wondered what having a little brother would be like and thanks to Mokuba he had some idea. Mokuba was a sweat kid just like Shizuka. ' _Maybe that's why he lets her say stuff he's floor one of us for? It's not 'coz she's a shoujo 'coz if that was true_ _Anzu_ _would be safe t_ _o_ _o. Wouldn't she just freak if she knew where I was right now? Yug'd be shocked speechless if I called him now_.' He thought glancing at the phone. ' _I'll tell 'em in the morning...Why am I here anyway?_ _'_ Jounouchi sighed softly as he turned onto his side hands folded on the pillow. ' _Because Mokuba was worried about me right? Is that why I said yes or was it...Was Kaiba even awake when he said yes? He looked so distant...I wonder if I could have gotten away with calling him Seto?_ _'_ He closed his eyes smiling. ' _H_ _m_ _m?_ _'_

****whimperwhimperwhimperwhimperwhimperwhimper** **

Sad rain soaked puppy is sad. Too much fan art leads to fic ideas...normal I know. So yeah this is another old fic from FFN I'm bringing over to AO3 hope you like it.


End file.
